


Happy Mother’s Day! Love, Morgan.

by Tonystarkisaslut



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Happy Mother’s Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24109804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkisaslut/pseuds/Tonystarkisaslut
Summary: Morgan is super excited for Mother’s Day, and daddy helps her out
Relationships: Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Pepper Potts & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Happy Mother’s Day! Love, Morgan.

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place during the snap, but there’s no mention of it or any angst at all. It’s just fluffy goodness.

Morgan giggles as Tony carefully sneaks out of the bedroom, covering her mouth quickly.

Tony pushes a finger to his lips, smiling brightly at Morgan. “Good morning, Princess! I see you couldn’t wait for me.”

Morgan giggles again and dances slightly, shaking her head. “No! We gotta make mommy breakfast!” She informs him.

Tony smiles and picks her up, placing her on his hip. “That we do, Morgona. What do you wanna make mommy?”

Morgan thinks for a moment, before beaming at Tony. “I can make a bagel! I’m good at those!” She says happily.

Tony laughs and agrees; it’s hard to mess that up. “Okay baby girl, you’re on toasted duty. I’ll make her some bacon.”

~

Morgan has the cutest look on her face when she’s concentrating. She scrunches her nose up, furrows her brows. And when she _really_ gets into it, her little tongue pokes out the side of her mouth.

That’s how she looks right now, as she carefully places the heart shaped candy around her masterpiece. “Daddy! I did it!” She says happily.

Tony smiles as he looks. ‘Mom’ spelled out with the bacon and Morgan’s bagel, surrounded by the heart shaped candies. And nothing is burned! “It’s perfect, honey. Here, I’ll carry it and the flowers, you go get your card.”

Morgan squeals and runs to do just that, coming back with her homemade card. “Okay! Ready daddy!”

Tony smiles and walks them back to their room. “Okay baby, open the door and go wake mommy up with a kiss, okay?”

Morgan gasps and nods, quietly opening the door and making a beeline for the bed. She giggles as she crawls up the bed, giving Pepper a giant kiss on the cheek.

Pepper smiles as she flutters her eyes open, wrapping Morgan up in a hug. “Good morning baby. Oh, is that for me?”

Morgan nods excitedly, showing her mommy the card she made. “Look! It says “I love you to pieces” and the heart is pieces of paper!! Isn’t that so awesome mommy?”

Pepper laughs and nods, kissing the top of her head. “Beautiful, baby girl. I love it.”

Tony chooses this moment to enter. “Happy Mother’s Day, honey.” He puts the flowers on her nightstand, and helps her set up the bed tray so she can eat her breakfast.

“Oh! Wow, Morgan, this is beautiful! Thank you baby,” Pepper says, kissing her cheek.

Morgan is practically vibrating. “Daddy helped some I guess but it was my idea and I did most the work!” She exclaims happily.

Pepper laughs, shooting Tony a fond smile. “Ah, I see.”

Tony pretends to be offended. “Hey! I feel like I should get _some_ credit for not burning the house down.”

Pepper laughs, taking a piece of the bacon. “Well, thank you both. Especially you, baby girl.” She says, kissing Morgan’s head again.

Tony smiles and climbs into the bed with them, ruffling Morgan’s hair. He smiles at his little family, a feeling of peace and love coursing through him so strong, it surprises him.

He pulls Morgan in his lap, and scoots closer to Pepper, kissing Pepper’s cheek softly. “Happy Mother’s Day, Pep,” he whispers. “Thank you.”

Pepper smiles knowingly at him, and kisses his nose in return. “I love you too,” she says.


End file.
